


【瓦列x鲁兹】Semper Augustus （下）

by Dawnwalker98



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwalker98/pseuds/Dawnwalker98
Summary: *鲁兹X瓦列or瓦列X鲁兹无差*副cp双璧*瓦列儿子名字私设埃里希，鲁兹家庭背景有私设，瓦列和家人关系是基于ova照片截图的推理私设*OOC都是我的锅*抛砖引玉，整篇文充满了我做梦的味道
Relationships: August Samuel Wahlen/ Cornelius Lutz, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 1





	【瓦列x鲁兹】Semper Augustus （下）

**Author's Note:**

> *鲁兹X瓦列or瓦列X鲁兹无差
> 
> *副cp双璧
> 
> *瓦列儿子名字私设埃里希，鲁兹家庭背景有私设，瓦列和家人关系是基于ova照片截图的推理私设
> 
> *OOC都是我的锅
> 
> *抛砖引玉，整篇文充满了我做梦的味道

后来，瓦列仍旧记得鲁兹那天站在门口说了很多，其中一部分关于埃里希，一部分关于部队，而最后才又谈到了他妹妹和父母的近况。在吐了一下舌头，在展现了任何一个哥哥对妹夫都有的、精神方面的接受障碍之后，鲁兹才开口问他下次休假是什么时候，如果没事可不可以跟他一起回去。

‘到时候我把假期调成跟你同一天就好了，埃里希可以和我们一起去，我父母这次来信说他们一定想要见见你，我妹妹也对你好奇很久了。’

“这话说得好像是他妹妹要嫁给你似的。”梅克林格说。

“是啊，”瓦列答，此时距离乌鲁瓦希事件已经过去了将近两年，狮子泉七元帅本该在这片宇宙的角落里各自镇守一方，可鉴于明天是凯撒病逝一周年的悼念会，今天他们才有机会又在费沙再度重聚一堂，“虽然我并不介意娶一位姓氏是鲁兹的妻子，但很明显他妹妹已经有丈夫了。”

“以及你们还记得那个杨威利的继承者，那个尤里安.敏兹吗？没想到我竟然在出征地球的时候见过他一面。”他说。

“怎么突然提起这个，瓦列，你是在后悔没有当时就杀了他吗？”毕典菲尔特道。

瓦列径直摇摇头，“这倒不是，虽然当时他冒充商人骗了我，但是他的确也给了我军在进攻地球一事上很多帮助。我提起他来，只是觉得在一些事情上，命运确实充满了玩笑和恶意。不过，当我们再见面时，尤里安.敏兹也确实问了我和你一模一样的问题。”

“所以你是怎么回答他的？”缪拉好奇道。

“我说我们只是站在不同的立场上而已，并且更重要的是，我们都已经因此失去了很重要的人。”

“瓦列，”之前一直没有说话的米达麦亚突然开口道， “你就没想过再找一个吗？”

“米达麦亚阁下，虽然这话说得有些不敬，但您能忘掉罗严塔尔元帅吗？”心知米达麦亚其实是在关心他，可瓦列仍旧摇头道，“有件事情我一直没与诸位说。自从我在地球失去了左手以后，虽然装上了义肢，但是这义手偶尔仍有故障或是不大方便的地方，于是我便时常将它取下来。”

“然而十分奇怪的是，即便我左手袖管的下半截已然空空如也，我自己也很清楚它不会再回来了，可我的身体却总是觉得，那部分失去的肢体时至今日仍旧在我身上存在。”

“罗严塔尔元帅对您而言，或许正是这样的吧，所以鲁兹对我来说，又何尝不是呢?”

*

自从昨日米达麦亚问了瓦列那个问题，原本还因为难得的相聚而有些高兴的众人，自然也没有了继续聊天的兴趣。米达麦亚因为事物繁多最先道别，剩下的人同样也在互相说了些告慰的话后便各自散去。

再见面时就是凯撒逝世一周年悼念会的当天，前来的所有人都献上了白色的花束，最多的是白玫瑰。艾齐纳哈选的是白康乃馨，而克斯拉则规规矩矩地拿着一束白百合。

“瓦列提督今天带来的白郁金香，似乎并不是参与悼念会常用的花束呢，选择这个是有什么特殊的缘由吗？”

在新帝国不喜大操大办的行事风格下，悼念很快就结束了。之后前来的所有提督都被凯撒琳挨个接见，轮到瓦列的时候，谈完了正事，希尔德忽然问了这么一句。

“凯撒琳，其实这并不是真正的白郁金香。”瓦列回答说，“它曾是鲁兹提督生前送给下官最后的纪念。这个品种名为「永远的奥古斯特（Semper Augustus）」，本应是白中带红，形如火焰的。当时鲁兹提督对花卉一窍不通，只是看着花的名字与下官的教名极似，便挑来作为礼物。今天下官以此作为对凯撒的致敬，不仅是因为它在古地球的语言里有着「永恒的皇帝」之意，同样也是因为它在鲁兹提督战死，陛下病逝后，就再也无法开出除了白色以外的花朵了。”

他看着面前对于凯撒的突然逝世，仍旧难掩哀伤的凯撒琳。

“下官曾为了再次见到最初那年的盛况，也想过再强留它一年。可是已逝的东西终究无法挽回，现在想来，或许两年前曾有幸看到它最美的样子，就已经是奥丁大神安排给下官一生的幸运。”

从凯撒琳处告退，走在还未完全修建完毕的狮子之泉，周围的卫兵在瓦列走过时自发对他敬礼。

自从鲁兹战死，罗严塔尔去世，最后就连凯撒也在瓦尔哈拉开始了新的征程，对于他们这些被留下的人而言，整个银河的节奏就仿佛突然慢了下来。

剩下的时间忽然变得大把大把，以至于偶尔沉浸在回忆里的时候，已经是狮子泉七元帅之一的瓦列总会突然发现一些自己之前也曾留意，只是却从未细想过的事情。

就像是米达麦亚元帅身为园艺师的儿子，就算是不知道该如何手把手地修剪花草，也不该对常见的花语完全一窍不通。他记起米达麦亚和罗严塔尔两人之间明显是超越了一般战友的感情，还有鲁兹那天在餐桌上突兀的停顿，心里忽然觉得，或许帝国军的送花水准，其实一直是个谜。

所以当米达麦亚用隐含着不贞意味的黄玫瑰向他妻子求婚，当罗严塔尔在拜访米达麦亚家居然用一束有着「爱欲爱我」和「仅是友谊」这样有着双重意义的黄水仙当伴手礼，这两人的心里，在那时究竟又是怎么想的呢？

那时瓦列还不太明白。

直到一周前他接到了本月底即将在费沙举办一场小型的凯撒逝世悼念会的消息，回了家，他便习惯性地走到窗台边，给那盆鲁兹送给他的郁金香浇水。

——那花已经在他家里呆了两年，每年五月底花谢过后都被他小心翼翼地收好留下的球茎，年底十一月时再种下去。只可惜由于导致花朵呈现红白色彩交融的郁金香碎色病毒同样会降低球茎开花的能力，无论他再怎么努力，后来他自己种出来的花也全都是白色，再也没有和第一年鲁兹送来时开得如同飘舞的火焰一般绚烂美丽。

乌鲁瓦希事件后，随着对花卉的了解越发增多，瓦列在心里还总在感叹鲁兹的送花水准真是烂到能和米达麦亚有的一拼：一个只看见名字一样就拿来当做礼物送人，另一个只觉得求婚不管是什么颜色，只要是朵玫瑰就行。

因而在那时他还总觉得鲁兹定然不知道红色郁金香代表真爱，白色郁金香既有着失去之爱的隐喻也同时意味着纯情。而杂色的条纹郁金香，则象征着美丽的眼睛。

然而从现在回顾过去，他当时的想法，或许只有九成对。

或许去掉‘烂到’二字，才能客观地体现鲁兹送花的真实水平。

因为这花实在选得过好，甚至都有些隐喻出鲁兹命运的意味来。以至于瓦列某天甚至忽然在梦里梦见那朵「永远的奥古斯特」化作火龙喷吐的熊熊烈焰，在乌鲁瓦希将克涅利斯从内而外烧成了灰烬。

而在他夜半醒来后，又蓦然想起鲁兹将那盆花送来的那天，曾顺口提到的郁金香狂热。

后来他也查过，古地球时代确实有这么一段时期。郁金香的价格居高不下，其中有一个品种名为「永远的奥古斯特」，在当时拍出了一株等于一栋房子的天价。

然而后世的记载也证明，那时所谓的郁金香狂热，其实也只不过是泡沫经济给人带来的一场幻梦而已。

就像是他时至今日依旧难以自制地认为，自己的左手在卸下义肢之后，仍在他身上存在。

而这或许正是因为他的潜意识十分明白，只要不从这拥有幻肢的梦里醒来，自然也就不会感到那股时时刻刻都在他身上重复着的，失去肢体的剧痛了。

正如同在那段过去的日子里，克斯拉天天夜里加班，法伦海特宿舍门口的门铃从未修好，毕典菲尔特总会睡得人事不省，唯有鲁兹就算是他每次在夜里三点半敲门也能在十秒内从睡梦里爬起来给他开门——或许他们两人真的只有同时默契地装作什么也不懂——他从未和鲁兹说过埃里希其实是从收养他的家庭里过继来的孩子，又将本来就不存在的妻子在相片里也同样隐去。

只有这样，鲁兹才敢在他家里明目张胆地将他的孩子抱到膝上，不去反驳海鹫里那个‘再这么下去就要成为小瓦列的新妈妈’的玩笑， **然后在临走前又试图再次从侧面进攻这座名叫奥古斯特.沙姆艾尔.瓦列的要塞，将心意化作那盆看似拙劣的花束，以妹妹的寄件和生日礼物为由完美地绕过了正面防线，最后将其送给了那时还什么都没来得及说的，现在也再没了机会的自己。**

“哎，乌梅灵中将，您发现了么，自从凯撒逝世的一周年悼念会后，瓦列元帅阁下桌上突然就多了一个相框呢！”

“是啊，上次我去交报告时也看到了。虽然因为相框的朝向而总看不到相片的正面，但想来那上面必然是瓦列元帅阁下的亲密之人吧。”

“下官和卡姆胡巴少将也是这么认为的，只是那新相框上面的人究竟是谁，倒还真是个谜。”作为与对话者同在瓦列提督麾下任职的准将，克莱伯顿时疑惑地挠了挠一头绿发，“下官只知道在最开始那个相框里，装着的是瓦列元帅阁下的父母和儿子的合影。”

“没有妻子么？这还真是奇怪。不过对于新照片的事，下官倒是听瓦列提督阁下身边的那个少年侍卫兵讲，虽然照的有些糊，但仍旧能看出是个金发的侧身人影——说起来，你们见过瓦列元帅阁下的儿子吗？真可惜那孩子并未继承阁下的棕红发色，也是一头金发呢。”

“博莱尔中将！”正在聊天的两人一回头，只见插话之人同样也是任职在瓦列元帅麾下的同僚，这才松了一口气，“贵官走路没声音么，突然说话真是吓死人了！”

“对不住对不住，只是因为听到两位是在聊瓦列元帅阁下的事情。”博莱尔哈哈一笑，“作为赔礼，我请你们俩喝一杯怎么样？啊，不过这么说来，把我们三人的信息综合一下，两位之前的问题不也就有答案了吗？”

他一拍手。

“那么重要的相框里怎么还会有别人，又差妻子，又是金发，那一定就是瓦列元帅故去的伴侣——埃里希那孩子的妈妈了啊。”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> *最初瓦列放在桌上的照片是真的只有他父母和儿子，没他妻子。来源是ova。当时我就震惊了，这可是家庭合照啊！
> 
> *私设瓦列他儿子是瓦列因为这孩子瞳色与自己相似，而发色却与鲁兹一样而领养的。
> 
> *乌梅灵中将，卡姆胡巴少将，克莱伯准将，博莱尔中将四人都是瓦列的部下。来源是ova。
> 
> * 感谢 @我想抽山吱翁啊 的友情校对！


End file.
